His Addiction
by Skyla13
Summary: In the deep recesses of Natsume's mind, we find the details of the most intense addiction known to man. A girl. One-shot. Fluff.


__Hey guys! It's been a DAMN long time since I've submitted anything on here!

So here's my attempt to break back into Fanfiction. I'll have a lot more time now,

and I need to brush off my writing skills.

Since I haven't written in awhile I think this may be a different style than usual.

Give me your honest feedback! Please favorite and review if you enjoy! And if you didn't give me a review telling me what I can improve on!

Thanks guys. MUAH. 3

* * *

_"Forever I pray those beautiful eyes want to fall on me."_

_-**Ron Pope**_

* * *

She was like a drug to him. No, scratch that. She _was_ a drug to him. The most potent type. Stronger than methamphetamine. Stronger than crack. Stronger than any chemical substance out there. He lived day to day, thriving on the thought that he might be able to drink in her sweet presence. Everything about her was perfection. From her utterly dense behavior to the soft curves of her body, and everything in between. Complete bliss.

Natsume glanced at the brunette with his red eyes, fogged with the contentedness coursing through his body. He carefully watched as she ran her delicate hand through her hair. Her soft, silky hair which fell in mesmerizing waves halfway down her slender back. He loved her hair. How long it was. How it felt when he buried his face in it, or ran his rough hands through it. The smell of her auburn locks sent soothing waves through his body, relaxing even the tautest muscle. He studied her with his sharp features set in a stoic cast, allowing none of his thoughts to break through his barrier so that they could pull at his lips or run along his cheeks.

Mikan turned to the black haired boy next to her and smiled. Her warm brown eyes crinkled at the edges, and sent a jolt through Natsume. He could almost swear his heart stopped beating for a second at that gorgeous smile. Just for him. _His smile._ He had ignited that beautiful reaction from the girl, and for a brief second his emotions broke through his carefully set barrier and dashed across his face. They injected a fiery warmth to his eyes for a split second before it faded.

His steady gaze came to rest on her lips. He couldn't help the brief fluttering in his stomach at the thought of pressing his own lips to hers. The soft, plump set of lips were a light frosty pink. That very same color was now one of his favorite colors. If it was a part of her it was perfect. Bottom line. Mikan was talking to him but the 18 year old failed to listen. He couldn't be to blame, he was just so distracted by the faultlessness of her lips.

The girl looked back down at what she was working on, homework or something-it didn't matter to Natsume. Nothing mattered but her. Shifting his position to lean closer to Mikan, Natsume inhaled her intoxicating scent. He could get drunk off of her. He really could be content smelling her sweet femininity for quite a long while. His bold eyes drifted down past her soft jawline to sweep along her collarbones. The delicate bone stretched the skin below her neck in a gaunt sort of beauty. It gave her an elegant look, which the boy adored. He let himself drop his eyes to her soft line of cleavage, peeking cheekily out from her shirt. Natsume couldn't help but swallow and avert his gaze as well as shift his position. She was too tempting. Much too tempting.

Natsume glanced quickly back up to her face, in time to see that she was again chatting along happily, completely oblivious to how he was silently worshipping her body from his seat. Finally, _finally_, he managed to register the sweet sound of her voice.

"Natsume….are you listening? What are you staring at?" Mikan demanded with a huff, trying her best to put on her fiercest face. Which was one of the most adorable things Natsume could ever have the pleasure of experiencing. However scary she thought she may have been, Natsume couldn't help but let a smirk curl one corner of his mouth.

"No I'm not listening." He said shortly, attempting to play it cool. He didn't exactly know how to tell her in words how lovely she was to him. Or how he caught his breath every time she looked at him. Or how looking at her immaculate body stirred feelings in him that made his mouth dry and his head feel light. None of those things were things he could say to her, because he really did not know how. However, when his eyes swept along her petite frame on their own accord, Natsume couldn't suppress his urges any more.

In under a second the boy was on top of her, his lean muscles taut and near shaking under her spell. He leaned in close to her, black hair shifting on his forehead as he did so. Eyes burned with his addiction, smoldering into her wide, innocent ones. "I can't when you're tempting me like this Polka." The words came out of his throat low and raspy. He knew Mikan secretly loved his old nickname for her, though she had long since grown out of polka dots. However Natsume knew she would never allow him to call her 'Lace'.

Mikan blushed and turned her reddened cheek to Natsume. "I am doing no such-" She couldn't finish her sentence because Natsume had pressed his lips to hers, tenderly laying his hand on one side of her face and letting the other lay of the slight curved of her waist. His body came alive, every nerve tingling as it reacted to touching perfection. He found it hard to breath and his heart began to pound at triple its normal rate.

She was his drug, and though he may have always had a shit way of showing it, he simply could never get enough of her.

* * *

So let me know what you guys think! 3


End file.
